Not Uppholding Traditions
by Moses the Cat
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is not uppholding Tradition
1. Chapter 1

My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I was born in 2006 to Draco Malfoy and Astoria

Greengrass. I was eleven years old and I must have been the most excited boy ever.

Tomorrow I finally got to go to Hogwarts. I'd had my school stuff ready for weeks and made

a calendar to put on my wall counting down to the September the first. I couldn't wait I'd

finally get to be with kids my own age. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow as I lay their on my

soft bed dreaming about Hogwarts my face just couldn't stop smiling and when Mum

came in to tell me to go to bed I didn't even whinge.

I ran at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and came onto platform 9 3/4. Looking at

the Scarlet engine putting out steam everywhere I couldn't help but smile. We went over

to put our luggage on the train on the other side of the station was a large family of red

heads. Dad gave the family a nod. They must be old friends that he made at school. I was

now really exited and couldn't wait to get on the train, meet some friends and have the

time of my life. Grinning my mind wandered as mum went through all her expectations

again. 'Don't go wandering about at night. No going into the forbidden forest. Write home

if you have a problem with anything at all.' I'd heard this about fifty times already and was

to busy daydreaming to listen. 'Oh look at the time,' Mum was saying 'the trains gonna

leave any minute now. Now Scorpius please behave yourself'. 'And send us a letter as

soon as you get there telling us you're in Slytherin.' Dad added smiling. I really did hope to

be in Slytherin I mean Dad was, Granny and Granpop were in fact the Malfoy family had

been in Slytherin for countless generations. Mum's family were also all Slytherins so it

would be a huge let down if I wasn't in Slytherin. Mum saw the worried expression on my

face and elbowed Dad in the ribs. He gave Mum a what was that for look and she rolled

her eyes, oh he said silently. I to rolled my eyes they seriously didn't think I could see

them. Dad lowered himself down to my height and smiled 'Now son' he said 'I'm just

joking when I say you have to be in Slytherin it doesn't really matter what house you're in as

long as you behave yourself and the best of the education your getting, OK.' I smiled

relieved that he wouldn't be to angry if I didn't end up in Slytherin. I walked over to the

train and walked up the corridor smiling to myself. Some people catching up after a

summer apart, others betting on who would win the Qudditch Cup this year Scotland or

Norway. No one seemed unhappy. So here I was boarding the Hogwarts express off to

learn magic. Off to have a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic so im just leraning how to use the sight and didnt put a disclaimer on the previous chapter but anyway i don't own any of the characters except for the OCs and sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes :D

* * *

><p>All the compartments seemed full except for one in it sat two first years like me. One was a<p>

girl with flaming red hair she looked up at me with a disapproving look on her face. The

other person was a boy with extremely untidy black hair and bright green eyes, he didn't

look so disapproving but they both looked like they didn't really want me in the same

compartment as them they also looked faintly familiar. 'I'm sorry but can I sit in here with

you, it's just everywhere else is full.' I said expecting to be told to get out. But instead the

red head girl just sighed and said 'Well I guess you can if you must. My names Rose,

Rose Weasley and this is my cousin.' 'Albus, Albus Potter' the boy cut in smiling. 'I thought

I recognised you two. Your Harry Potters son and you were one of the kids that my Dad

nodded at. He must of gone to school with your parents of course my Dad never talks

about his school that much because of the war with Voldemort and all.' I smiled. Rose

looked at me 'Aren't you going to tell us your name.' she said. I blushed 'Scorpius Malfoy.'

Rose smiled and an awkward silence fell.

Albus was the first to break the silence 'What Quidditch team do you go or Scorpius.' he

asked. 'Quidditch? Oh I go for the Montrose Magpies. What about you?' I replied. 'Oh I go

for the Ballycastle Bats.' Albus turned out to be quite knowledgeable about Qudditch and

every now and again Rose would chip in with a comment like 'Did you know Bludgers

were first known as Blooders.' or 'The snitch was originally a bird called the snidget.' But

for the most part she didn't attribute much to the conversation. We talked about Quidditch

for a while until we heard the sweets lady coming down the aisle. She poked her head into

their compartment and called 'Anything from the trolley.' Rose said she was fine but Albus

and I both bought enough lollies and sweets for ten of us. Rose looked envious so we

shared with her as well and the conversation turned to sorting. 'I want to be in Gryffindor

like my Mum and Dad but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad.' Rose stated. 'I want to

be in Gryffindor as well though Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad I guess, but

can you imagine being in Slytherin it's turned out more dark witches and wizards than any

other house.' I must have looked rather upset at that because Rose butted in 'Slytherin

may have turned out a lot of dark witches and wizards there is no denying that but that

doesn't mean Slytherins can't be good people. I mean Severus Snape was in Slytherin

and he turned out good and what about Andromeda Tonks and Horace Slughorn and

Regulas Black and well you get the idea. I recon it's really just stereotyping because

Voldemort was in Slytherin. I mean it's just like muggles are all thought to be stupid but I

mean think of all the amazing inventions they've thought up like computers, cars and

televisions.' I smiled at Rose and talk turned to classes and the careers we were thinking

of getting but all to soon the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station and we

had to get out onto the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got onto the platform we heard a loud voice calling out 'Firs' years over 'ere, firs'

years.' the voice came from giant of a man with beetle black eyes that glinted underneath

a shaggy mane of black hair. 'Hagrid' Albus yelled and Rose and Albus ran over to greet

the giant. 'Excited are ye' the giant said Rose and Albus nodded grinning. The giant

smiled. I walked over to the spot where Rose and Albus were standing. 'Oh this is

Scorpius Malfoy.' Albus said introducing me. 'Another Malfoy eh, well lets 'ope your not

like all the other Malfoys I've met.' the giant looked me up and down before saying 'But I

guess it's not fair if I don't give ya a chance.' the giant smiled. 'Rubeus Hagrids the name

I'm the keeper o' keys and grounds o' Hogwarts.' he then continued calling the first years

and eventually we were surrounded by nervous first years. Once everyone was there we

walked down a slippery path to a lake. When we reached the lakes shore Hagrid called

out 'Well there she is, Hogwarts.' On the other side of the lake was a humungous castle

that looked like it could fit fifty Malfoy manors on each floor. Lights glinted in the windows

like fireflies in the night illuminating the castle and making the site all the more impressive.

After we had got over how magnificent the castle was Hagrid called out 'All right now get in

the boats no more 'en four to a boat.' That was when we noticed the little boats bobbing

up and down at the waters edge. Rose, Albus and I got in a boat together and were then

joined by thin boy with curly, blonde hair and blue eyes who said his name was Cetus

Rastaban. We didn't talk much on the way over the lake. We were to excited and nervous

to talk. The boats glided across lake and into a hole in the cliff face. The hole in the cliff

turned into a tunnel that seemed to go right under the castle. Eventually we glided into an

underground harbour and departed the boats. As soon as we got out of the boats Cetus

left us and went over to talk to his friends. Rose looked a bit seasick and Albus kept

asking if she was OK. I was looking around me feeling to excited to be my usual seasick

self. A large group of kids were looking in Albus' direction and whispering until one

eventually came over. 'Er, hi I'm Norma Lupis is it true what they're saying are you really

Harry Potters son.' Norma Lupis was a short girl with short mousy hair in pigtails who

looked as if she really didn't want to be the one asking him this. The kids were now edging

towards Norma and Albus. 'Yeah, I'm Albus Potter.' at those words the kids swarmed

Albus who looked very much overwhelmed. Saying things like 'Does your Dad really have

the invisibility cloak?' or 'Is it true he defeated the basilisk with Gryffindor's sword?'. The

questions just kept coming. Then I did something that surprised even myself. I stood in

between Albus and the kids and yelled out 'Shut up, please. I don't think Albus really

needs to be swarmed.' The kids just looked at me 'til one kid with a sneer on his face said

'And who are you exactly?' the kid sneered. 'I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.' At that the

burst into laughter 'Malfoy ha, for those who don't know the Malfoys are renowned for

being cowards. When Voldemort was big they flocked to him, when he fell they pretended

that they were forced into his servitude and then when Voldemort rose to power again

they were the first at his side saying they had been loyal to him always. Then a soon as

he fell again they were back on the good claiming they had done nothing wrong.' the boy

smirked at me and I was just about to punch him for insulting my family when Hagrid

walked back in 'OK kids time to come up.' As we followed Hagrid up out of the cavern and

out onto a large stretch of lawn Albus thanked me for standing up to the kids I smiled

sheepishly. We went up some stone steps and into a wide entrance hall with grand doors

at one end. 'OK, wait here for Professor Cygnus to come and bring you in for sorting.' and

with that Hagrid left.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Cygnus was a tall woman in sapphire blue robes, her hair was thick and brown

falling down to her waist. She looked to be about 30 and had a smile on her face 'OK First

years come in after me and then wait for me to call you up to be sorted into your houses.

Their are four houses they are called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now

while you are here your house will be like your home. Your triumphs will earn your house

points and any rule breaking will lose your points.' and with that she led them through the

doors at the end of the hall. They entered a hall so large two Malfoy Manors could fit in

here. The roof was the night sky though Rose took no time to stop in her explanation that

it was really just an enchantment but I was still in awe of the room. Four large tables went

across the room and one went horizontal to the rest on the four tables the students sat

and the other table seated the teachers. Professor Cygnus started calling out names each

student would come up and sit on a stool Professor Cygnus would then place a tattered

old hat on their head, the hat would sit their for a minute with some others the hat needed

only to touch their head before yelling out the house they were to be sent to. Mary

Appleby was in Hufflepuff then Sara Broxwort was sent to Slytherin, Darren Fidge went to

Ravenclaw, Simon Hurst to Slytherin and then Gabriel Janhutt was made a Gryffindor and

before I knew it Professor Cygnus was calling out my name I walked up to the stool in a

trance then sat down nervously. The hat was placed on my head and it slid down to cover

my eyes. 'Hmm' said a voice I guessed to be the hat. 'Your a difficult one not a bad brain

and quite a bit of courage though I can see that you wish to uphold the family honour by

becoming a Slytherin but I certainly don't see you doing well in Slytherin. I mean it's all

here in your head.' the kept saying hmm and I was afraid that if I didn't make up it's mind

soon Professor Cygnus would take the hat of and tell me I had to leave but just as I was

worrying about this the hat yelled out 'Gryffindor' the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers

and I got up and walked to the table taking my place next to Gabriel Janhutt who

congratulated me on getting into Gryffindor. Though I was kind of disappointed myself at

not becoming a Slytherin I guessed that being in Gryffindor was better than being sent

back home.

Albus and Rose soon joined me at the Gryffindor and after Maria Yassa became a

Hufflepuff Professor Cygnus took the hat and stool away and sat down at the teachers

table. The Headmaster Professor Orion stood up and said 'Welcome back students and

teachers alike I hope you have all had a relaxing holiday and are ready for a wonderful

new school year but for now let us start our feast. At that moment the clean plates in front

of them became filled with food. I was amazed by the amount of food in front of me such a

feast I had never tasted it was delicious. Rose was busy telling Gabriel and anyone else

who'd listen all about how the headmaster used to be minister for magic but had retired

because he found the job to stressful while Albus was busy answering everyone's

questions about his dad, while I just sat there eating and enjoying myself while watching

the Hogwarts ghosts do their thing. Sitting there with my friends eating rice pudding and

smiling to myself I couldn't care less that I wasn't in Slytherin.


End file.
